


Reverend Amos Howell's Gift

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Superman TAS Unity episode drabble. Reverend Amos Howell smiled and searched for others for Unity to control.





	Reverend Amos Howell's Gift

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled and searched for others for Unity to control. Just like how Unity controlled him after it came to Smallville recently. Sent him to lure others. Reverend Amos Howell couldn't remember his previous life. A kind mother. A preacher father. Toys from when he was a boy. 

Reverend Amos Howell used a tentacle to attack a woman before a toy fell. Tears filled his eyes. The tentacle returned to his mouth. Reverend Amos Howell began to smile again. 

The woman ran from her son and the gift for him. 

Reverend Amos Howell abandoned it. His past life. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
